


abundance

by astronaut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: "real life" made me laugh, Anger, Angst, Bad Poetry, Basically all of the 1D ships described in poems, Brotherly Affection, Canon, Drug Use, Drunk Dialing, Dumb Zayn, Fluff, Jealous Zayn, Jealousy, Just every part tbh, M/M, OT5, Poetry, Real Life, Recreational Drug Use, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Take Me Home Tour, The X Factor Era, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Where We Are Tour, sad everyone tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronaut/pseuds/astronaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically, this is just a collection of poetry, one poem is one 1d ship, its cute and creative but also shit?? whatever</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. lourry

**Author's Note:**

> this is in no way the truth, just how i write it.  
> i hope this isn't a huge letdown and you actually like it!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry's pov

how could i ever complain,

when every lie spits quick

between your teeth,

like you were born to repeat the

same answers like a broken record.

how could i ever complain,

when you return most nights

untouched, with a face blank of 

any reason to hate our repetition. 

how could i ever complain,

when we have touched every surface

of the world together--

when we have money bursting

through our seams.

how could i ever complain,

when like always,

you're biting both bullets--

_one for you_

_one for me_


	2. ziam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zayn's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it real

everything spins / teeth grind, 

nothing to stabilize me 

not a shoulder, not a hand\--

she's here, visiting again

and strutting throughout backstage

like she belongs here,

like she's never going to leave.

        ( _oh god, oh god, please leave._

_everything hurts.)_

because how am i supposed to

remember he is not mine to cry over,

and how i have a girl too 

back home recording an album for herself, 

when she kisses him like she's 

something he earned,

but there's no one that deserves 

the world more than that boy she won't

stop sinking her claws into.

and i meet his eyes, pleading 

with him to let me go, to let this

nonstop aching end

\-----he smiles.

 i'm caught like a thread on barbwire. 


	3. lilo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> liam is the first pt / louis is the second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ........this is just a brotp tbh

i.  
you were there  
to break me  
out of a shell  
full of uncomfortable  
solitude  
little by little  
with your  
stinging sarcasm  
and crab claws  
for fingers  
you're a cordial reminder  
of the ~~vexatious~~  
sun

ii.  
you are the  
protective arm  
around my shoulder  
and the nonsense mutters  
in my ear  
you're something similar  
to a human-sized  
teddy bear  
i haven't set  
you down  
yet 

iii.  
sheltering arms  
and playful weapons  
symbolize some sort  
of brotherly  
endorsements


	4. zouis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> outside pov idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like...ew

the air filled with 

fumes of plotting,

and scheming and drugs,

all pumping into their bloodstream,

inhaling joints, and accidentally 

inhaling each other's

sheltered minds and forgotten thoughts,

as if something good could possibly 

amount of it. 

when nothing seems less 

appealing than one boy dripping with 

annoying comments, and a bad haircut

and another boy who carries 

the world on his shoulders, 

but still they get around the wind

together, leaving their 

empty shells behind 


	5. ziall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from niall's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zayn does disappear a lot...

hopefully,

with all this constant

hiding you've done--

now you know all the best

hideouts, so when

you migrate back to me

i can slip

my way into the

cracks of

broken concrete,

and split lips

with you

so you can't leave

me with scratched records,

and tv reruns 

anymore


	6. narry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from harry's pov its a bit sappy oops

you have sunflowers

seeping out of your veins

and there hasn't been

a day go by where

your contagious laughter

hasn't taken hold of me

like the plaque

   and sometimes it seems

like you're all

whats holding us

together so i

lock you down with

cold chocolate milk 

and you 

stick around like

glued fingers 


	7. ziall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from zayn's pov

you asked me once

"why the fuck is it me?"

and then you were mad for days,

because it took me incomplete hours to gather

everything about you together, 

and i still don't know how to answer you

correctly, but maybe

its the way you mumbled pop songs

under your breathe when you

make breakfast,

but then bursting with tunes and

endless conversation 

and maybe it's how you're programmed

to keep things, to keep me together

and how the way your fingers strum

against cords,

knocks me the fuck

out


	8. lourry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis' pov

he waltzes in late for work

(for the third time this week)

with jeans stained with dirt

and hair mussed with

flower petals

("were you mending your   
garden, harry?"

\-- "heeeeey, it was a long night")

there's no stealing glances today

or for the last two weeks

maybe if i had left

the bedroom door unlocked

months ago

or if he hadn't let that

little song he wrote

become such a lie

things would've been

different

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone whose still reading this (if theres anyone) i edited a lot on past chapters so if you wanna relook at them that'd be cool


	9. nouis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis' pov

you are such an easy target,

maybe that's why your laugh 

used to haunt me, 

i thought it was a taunt

so i couldn't keep my pranks

to myself when you rode around in

dyed hair, and a moon for a smile.

and i'm sorry it took so long 

for me to realize,

we are so similar it aches me.

not the best, but important to keep 

everyone solid, in a different way than music

in a matter of who still needs to talk to 

each other past endless touring. 

so let's keep working together, 

to keep light glistening out of 

what's left of our washed-up band

but it's our job because

i realize now that you are contagious,

and i am too

 


	10. zarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from harry's pov and oops zayn got engaged

_engaged_

i could drop the 'en' and

make a joke about

how i gaged on your dick

less than a year ago,

but i won't because you're beaming

under these chandeliers. 

sunshine sprouting from the 

lines in your smile,

and that doesn't happen enough.

it doesn't matter what

took place because

here you are now,

with a pretty bird who loves you

with a ring on her finger.

and here i am now,

a smile pressed tightly on my lips,

a thought of "be happy for him" on loop

in my head, and yes

i am so happy

that you are happy.

("don't fuck this up"

i whisper in your ear, and

you whisper back the same thing)


	11. ziam pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (two years later..aha) but um.....zayn cheated on perrie what an asshole

_"babe, babe, i need you to pick up, please, babe"_

oh god, how can we just sit here and pretend

that you haven't been fucking up your life over and over,

as if there's no reason to try anymore, as if you 

poisoning the chances of ending up with simple, constant

role would be too easy for you

_"i fuckd up, i know, i know, but i need you, i love you, babe"_

how many times did i repeat the same words,

we are disgusting--almost uncertainly so

and how many times did we tell each other to

be you / be smart / be kind / be art

but you ruined it for a girl who's name 

isn't worth mentioning now,

i told you i would always be there for you

because i craved the flicker in your eyes whenever i

forced a smile to rise from the wraths of hell and onto 

your face--how did we not see it before

but bro, you fucked up and as much as i pretended 

to like her--no one deserves something like this.

so sit down, and keep calling, 

i told you i would always be there for you

we've both fucked up, 

i did when my bones froze when you first 

kissed me, a joke it was late, it was enough then

but never was after that moment

and you fucked up......again

so keep calling her, keep praying to every god 

you believe in that time machines 

hit the black market tomorrow. 

goddammit, you need to stop destroying

every good thing you create for yourself.


End file.
